Plagued at Night
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Sakura helps Sasuke through a night of bad dreams. I own nothing


Sakura lay awake staring at the ceiling in one of the three beds located in the room that her team were staying in at the inn of the small village during their mission. They had travelled almost non stop today and all of them were tired but for some reason Sakura had awoken from her deep sleep. Turning her head to the left she could see Naruto snoring softly. Sprawled haphazardly across the bed and tangled in his sheets Sakura thought she heard him say something to do with Hinata and ramen. She smiled softly at this. The idiot was just now figuring out his feelings for Hinata. Sighing at the ramen part of his ramblings she couldn't help but feel happy for her two friends because it seemed as though slowly they were inching towards becoming a couple. That though brought her to turn her head to the right. She watched her returned teammate sleep quietly and extremely still. Sakura noted that Sasuke seemed on guard even in his sleep but his face she noticed was relaxed. During the day his face was always so stoic but now in sleep his facial muscles relaxed and he resembled the twelve year old boy that he used to be.

Sakura sighed deeply before getting out of bed and arming herself. If she couldn't go back to sleep she would go for a walk. with her weapons belt attached she took her shoes and slipped from the room. The moonlight shone down on her pink hair as she walked through the streets. The cool night air was refreshing to her frustrating mood of not being able to sleep. Slowly she made ehr way back to the inn and back to her two boys.

When she entered the room she looked to Naruto who had rolled onto his stomach and pushed his rear end into the air still snoring. When she heard a faint sound coming from the window she spun around ready for any kind of intruder but alas their was no intruder. What Sakura saw worried her more than any intruder. Sasuke was tossign and turning in his sleep, his face was expressing fear and sadness. The sound Sakura heard had been a small whimper from him. Sasuke was having a nightmare. Walking closer Sakura saw his skin was coated in sweat. Worried for him she walked right up to the bed. Perching herself on the edge of his mattress she lent over him and lightly shook his shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he yelled out and shot up in bed. Sakura pulled back to avoid being hit but kept her hand on his shoulder. Breathing heavily he glanced at her and saw the worried look she wore.

"Sasuke, it's okay it was just a nightmare." She whispered softly hoping to get him to relax.

Every muscle in his body was tense with the memory of his nightmare. Images of his clan slaughtered and killing Itachi filled his head. Closing his eyes he shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of the images. It was then that he became fully aware of Sakura and what she had said.

"It wasn't a nightmare. Uchiha's don't have nightmares." he said in a frustrated manner glaring at her.

"Everyone has nightmares Sasuke and you have seen so much. I'd be concerned if you didn't have nightmares every now and then. They aren't a weakness if that's what you're thinking. I would bet you my medical career that it's your mind telling you to find a way to cope with those memories." Sasuke took a chance and glanced at her. Big mistake. She had her serious medic face on.

Sighing he looked at his hands that had begun to tremble slightly. He tried to hide them from her view but it was too late she had seen. Reaching over Sakura took hold of his cold trembling hands and looked into his eyes. Seeing a small amount of residual emotion from his dreams she offered him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hands.

Unbeknownst to them Naruto had woken up but realising that this was a private moment decided to go back to sleep. With a grin plastered on is face Naruto pushed some plugs into his ears he had sitting on the table and faced the wall opposite his teammates to give them as much privacy as he could.

Sasuke's breathign slowly returned to normal and iwth every normal breath his muscles relaxed bit by bit as well. When his mond seemed clear and he had relaxed physically Sakura let go of his hands.

"Now that your calm enough will you be able to sleep?"

"Probably not but that's nothing new." His face stoic once again looked out the window. He explained that after these dreams he would be awake for the rest of the night and the next day as well. Eventually exhausted he would sleep and the images would go away for a while.

Sighing Sakura got up from the bed and moved to her medical pouch for something. When she came back with a bottle of what looked like goo Sasuke looked wearily at her. She giggled softly and sat again.

"This is a balm that will help you sleep. It's made from natural ingrediants that have properties that make you sleepy but you have to relax for it to take effect properly otherwise it will just make you drowsy and you will feel even more exhausted tomorrow."

"How exactly am I supposed to relax I have no desire to see those images again." He stared at her and noticed the tell tale signs of a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Well this is where it gets a little personal. You see the only way patients have been able to relax for the effects to take over are if someone they trust holds onto them long enough. In most cases we get a family member or friend sometimes a girlfriend or boyfriend to step in but in the field the medic is usually the one to do it because our patients trust us with their lives and we are usually close with the patient so yeah you decide either way but it does work." she finished her rambling with an extremely pink face and embarrassed look.

Sasuke smirked for a moment at her embarrassment any other medic would either just feed it to him and not care what they had to do or be a fit of giggles and be latching onto him by now but not Sakura. He was tempted to pass a joke about trying to get him into bed but stopped himself in case she would take it the wrong way.

"Hn just do it." When she looked at him he fought to keep his expression stoic. "I can't be exhausted for this mission. Can you imagine what the Dobe and Hokage would say if I lagged behind or worse slept through the mission."

Her eyes went from questioning to understanding. Surprisingly she let out another giggle. "I guess it would put a dent in your reputation wouldn't it? Okay lie back and move over a little." putting some of the balm on her index and middle fingers she rubbed it over his temples. Wiping her hands she tried to fight back the blush as she climbed in next to him and laid one of her arms over his stomach.

She felt his muscles tighten under her touch. Sitting up she lent over him and placed a hand to his left cheek. "Sasuke you need to relax or this won't work, okay?" When he nodded she offered him a smile and lay down again.

She was however surprised when an arm went around her waist and pulled her snug against him. Pillowing her head against his chest she wrapped her arm around his stomach again and reached up kissing him lightly on the cheek. Sakura felt Sasuke's breath hitch a little then return to normal. Smiling to herself she drifted off to sleep and hoped he did too.

When morning came Naruto woke up saw them sleeping peacefully together. He took a moment to grin before he let the biggest shouting match begin. Sakura and Sasuke were jolted awake by Naruto yelling at Sasuke for taking advantage of Sakura when she was asleep. Jumping from the bed Sakura started stuttering in an attempt to explain but was failing miserably.

"More like she took advantage of me Dobe." Sasuke said in his usual tone. That got Sakura's attention.

"Excuse me?" She looked angry he noted. "I did not take advantage of you-" She had begun to rant angrily about how she was doing something nice for a teammate. As she was too busy listing off the numerous names she had reserved for him she failed to notice the smirk on his face as he approached her. "So you see Naruto I was not taking advantage of him at all i gave him a choice and he chose that so-"

Sakura didn't get to finish her rant because it was cut short by the subject of her speech pressing his lovely soft lips to hers for the briefest of moments. "Fine. You're right Naruto I was taking advantage of her but she wasn't asleep and I only took advantage when she willingly got into my bed. Everything else Sakura has said about last night is true. Not that it's any of your business."

"Y-you were taking advantage of the situation? Why?" Sakura whispered, surprised.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one of the three of us. I can think of only two reasons why I would want a beautiful young lady in my bed at night. Can you Naruto?"

"YOU WANT TO MAKE LITTLE TEME'S WITH SAKURA!" Sasuke merely growled.

"Dobe that's the wrong reason! I was talking about the other reason idiot." He looked over at the way Sakura's face went white at Naruto's outburst then regained colour slightly. She was still worried he noted but less now that she knew he didn't want sex.

"Sakura it's because of the other reason." standing toe to toe with her he lent down and whispered into her ear what that reason was.

Sakura gasped, grinned then threw herself onto him and kissed him senseless. When she pulled back she saw his baffled expression so she giggled. Naruto grinned at them both then said he was going out for ramen and left after giving them a wink.

"So you really mean what you said?" Sakura asked.

"Mean what?"

"Oh you know that you love me."

"Hn, what if I did?"

"Then I guess I would have to do this." She said leaning in closer until she palced a soft kiss on his lips. Wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist Sasuke deepened the kiss using his tongue. When Sakura let a small moan escape Sasuke felt a surge of pride swell in his chest.

When they pulled away the two young adults decided to go find breakfast together. Leaving the room Sasuke didn't protest when Sakura took hold of his hand. This Sakura thought was just one small victory when it came to Sasuke in public. So she smiled and leant into him a little more as they walked claiming him in fron tof every woman in the area.


End file.
